1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bone implants and methods for implanting them. More specifically, the invention relates to a threaded, flexible implant and method for threading a curved hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods and apparatuses have been developed for joining bone fragments of a fractured bone. One such method is utilized in a fractured femoral neck. This method includes the use of a side plate/hip screw combination, i.e., a bone plate affixed to a lateral aspect of the femur and having a lag screw operably connected thereto, with the lag screw extending into the femoral head. Another method used to treat a fractured femoral neck utilizes an intramedullary rod to support a lag screw, rather than a side plate. Various other bone fixation and anchoring methods and devices are known, including various fixation pins or screws which can be implanted in the various bones of the body.